ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Ring of the Blue Drake
Ring of the Blue Drake is an event in Age of Ishtaria where players rank against one other for event-exclusive units. The event runs from November 26th, 2015 to December 2nd, 2015 and is the second iteration of the Ring of the Red Drake event. Story 'Pre-Event Dialogue' * Meru: Look at this, Salix... Seems like a Battle Event... * Salix: Thistle be no sweat! * Meru: Be careful, Sali! * Salix: Don't worry, Meru... My Servant's got this! * Meru: Well that makes more sense... * Meru: I'm sure you'll do great!♪ * Salix: GET GROWING SERVANT! How it Works Players battle each other through Battles no different from the Battles that occur 8 times a day normally. However, there are rewards given on a daily basis, and players will be rewarded for the highest rank they achieved at one of the 8 battles that occur each day. If you rank 3rd for the first battle, and then rank 1000th for the other 7 battles, you will be rewarded that day with 3rd rank prizes. As well, if you rank between 500-510 during a specific time, you will be rewarded with a top-rank event unit. Prizes given for ranking during a specific Battle are no different during this event. There are also different prizes given out for how many total points you earn during the course of the event. Dragon Claws, which triple victory pts for 30 minutes, were given out as point rewards and through event packs. Rewards * 1000 pts: Dragon Claw (Triples Victory Pts for 30 minutes) * 3000 pts: Mini AP Potion * 5000 pts: Mini BP Potion * 10000 pts: 1x Grimoire II * 20000 pts: 2x Dragon Claw * 30000 pts: 3x Scroll I * 50000 pts: Reward Pack Ticket * 100000 pts: AP Potion * 150000 pts: BP Potion * 300000 pts: 1x Inugami, Spirit of the Pack * 500000 pts: 1x Gryps, Beast Wrangler * 700000 pts: 1x Inugami, Spirit of the Pack * 1000000 pts: 1x Gryps, Beast Wrangler * 1300000 pts: 1x Inugami, Spirit of the Pack * 1500000 pts: 1x Gryps, Beast Wrangler * 1700000 pts: 1x Inugami, Spirit of the Pack * 2000000 pts: 1x Inugami, Spirit of the Pack * 2500000 pts: 1x Gryps, Beast Wrangler * 2700000 pts: Reward Pack Ticket * 3000000 pts: 1x Gryps, Beast Wrangler * 4000000 pts: 2x Scroll II * 5000000 pts: 5x Reward Pack Ticket Daily Rank Rewards Rank 1-3: * 2x Scroll II * 5x L Spirit Gem ATK * 5x L Spirit Gem DEF * 5x Grimoire III Rank 4-10: * 1x Scroll II * 5x L Spirit Gem ATK * 5x L Spirit Gem DEF * 5x Grimoire III Rank 11-30: * 2x Scroll I * 5x L Spirit Gem ATK * 5x L Spirit Gem DEF * 5x Grimoire III Rank 31-50: * 1x Scroll I * 5x L Spirit Gem ATK * 5x L Spirit Gem DEF * 5x Grimoire III Rank 51-100: * 5x L Spirit Gem ATK * 5x L Spirit Gem DEF * 5x Grimoire III Rank 101-200: * 3x L Spirit Gem ATK * 3x L Spirit Gem DEF * 5x Grimoire III Rank 201-300: * 1x L Spirit Gem ATK * 1x L Spirit Gem DEF * 5x Grimoire III Rank 301-500: * 5x Grimoire III Rank 501-1000: * 3x Grimoire III Rank 1001-3000: * 1x Grimoire III External Links * Reddit Discussion * AoI Forums Discussion * AoI Forums Japanese Version Discussion Example of the Homepage during Ring of the Blue Drake.png|Example of the Homepage during Ring of the Blue Drake Category:Events